


Amy's First Meeting With Jake

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I wrote for the start of an RP group that never got underway. Amy is copyright of me. Jake is copyright of my friend, Stinkies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy's First Meeting With Jake

Amy sat on the edge of the lake, looking out to it. She was dressed simply, a strapless red bikini top and a red bikini bottom to match along with a pair of red framed sunglasses. She had been here a few days now, but her recent "boy toy" wasn't currently around, nor did she know how interested he would be in another free time anyway. After all, they had just done it the day before, and he had said he didn't think he'd be able to do it every day.

Amy stretched as she rolled over onto her back, looking up at the clouds in the sky. That's when a shadow suddenly made everything dark. "Um...hi?" she spoke at the man who was now standing above her.

"Hey," the man smiled at her. "Nice bikini." The man she was looking at was pretty tall, taller then 6 foot she guessed. He was dressed in, what she guessed, was a pair of blue swimming trunks. He had blonde hair that looked kind of bushy and long but seemed pretty well kept.

Amy smiled at him. "Thanks, nice swimming trunks. Blue happens to be my second favorite color."

"Oh, really?"

Amy nodded. "Can't say I've seen you around here so far. What dorm are you in?"

"I'm not in a dorm. I'm a staff member." Jake pointed his thumb to himself proudly. "I'm Jake, the oldest one here."

"Really?" Amy lowered her sunglasses a little and looked over the rim of them. "I'm from the red dorms. How old are you?" Her eyes started to move down from his face.

"28."

A sly smirk went across her face. "Really?" She sat herself up and pulled off her sunglasses, letting Jake see her heterocromial eyes.

Jake blinked at her a little in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no real reason." Amy's eyes continued to move down Jake's body, and he blushed a little when he realized she was looking him over. Especially when her eyes reached his crotch and seemed to stay there.

"I have a nice body, don't I?" Jake flexed.

"A very nice body." Amy slowly stood to her feet and stepped close to him. He blushed even more when she pushed her chest into his. "I like guys with hot bodies."

"D-do you now?"

Amy responded by grabbing his head and pulling him close, pressing his lips into hers. Jake's eyes went wide at first as his face went a deep red, but when she didn't pull away, he found himself slowly falling into the kiss. A moment more and he pushed against her lips, entering the kiss himself.

Amy slowly pulled away from the kiss. "Do you like my lips?"

"Y-yes."

"Then you might like the rest of me." Amy grabbed the tie on the back of her top and pulled on it. The tie came undone and her top dropped to the ground. Jake blushed heavily as her breasts became exposed.

Amy lowered one of her hands down and grabbed Jake's hand, pressing it against one of her breasts. Jake blushed even more as Amy pressed her lips into Jake's again. Without even a thought, Jake began to rub his hand against Amy's breast, and a low moan escaped from her mouth and into his.

As a few moments passed, Amy slowly pulled away from the kiss again, then smirked. "Do you want to do it?"

"E-excuse me?" Jake asked, his face as dark as a beat.

Amy grabbed the bottom of her bikini and pushed it down, letting it drop to the ground. "I asked if you wanted to fuck me."

Jake looked around nervously at that. He wasn't sure how to respond. "Y-you...you'd really do that?"

"Jake, honey...I'm Hypersexual. I have sex very regularly. You wouldn't be the first person I've fucked ten minutes after I met you."

If it had been possible for Jake to blush any darker, he would have been. "Th-that's...I mean...wow..."

Amy dropped to her knees and began to tug at Jake's swimming trunks. "So, do you want to do it?"

Jake gulped nervously, looked around again, then nodded silently. That was all Amy needed before she dropped his trunks to the ground. She didn't even waste a moment as she immediately grabbed a hold of him and began to fondle him. Jake let out a light moan, and the next thing he knew, Amy had taken him right into her mouth and was beginning to move up and down upon him.

Jake let out another moan as she moved upon him. At first, it was slow and mild, but with each move she became faster, more ferocious. Her tongue moved against him as she licked at him several times as she took him as far into her mouth as she could, then pulled off of him and licked against the head.

Amy then stood back up to her feet and pressed her body against him. Her hand reached down and grabbed him, pushing him into a position against her. Jake lifted her leg, then pressed himself deep inside of her. Amy let out a moan as Jake began to steadily move himself back and forth, letting his throbbing manhood enter in and out of her several times.

Jake moved faster, thrusting himself in and out more ferociously with each move. Amy moaned louder as she felt him rubbing against the inner walls of her body. "W-wait," Amy moaned and Jake slowed to a stop. She pulled off of him, then turned around and bent over so her hands were on the sand. "All right."

Jake stared at her body for a short moment, then grabbed hold of himself and gently pressed it against her. Amy shifted her legs so she was more open to receive him. Jake then pressed inside of her, again moving slowly and steadily. A moan escaped Amy's mouth again as he began to move in and out of her steadily quicker and steadily more ferociously. Amy's body began to shake as a wave of pleasure was rushing through her body now.

"I've never done it like this before," Jake spoke with a moan as he continued to thrust himself inside of her.

"W-with someone you don't know? Or this position?" Amy moaned out as she grabbed her breast and began to gently fondle herself.

"T-the first one." Jake moaned out. "A-are we not going to use a condom?"

Amy let out a louder moan as she felt Jake thrusting even faster inside of her. "O-only if you think we need to. I can't get pregnant."

"Th-then...do I need to...pull out at all?" Jake moaned. He was reaching his climax, but was holding back as hard as he could. He wanted to wait, to let it out all at once.

"I'll be very upset if you pull out. I want to feel you cum deep inside of me."

"Th-that won't be much longer..." Jake bit his lip as he continued his movements. His body was ready to release, but he wanted to hold back just as long as he could. Suddenly, Amy let out a deep moan as her entire body came to a climax. She felt herself release onto him, which caused Jake to react. He let himself go, releasing deep inside of her.

Amy moaned more as she felt a warm liquid flow through her. She began to pant heavily as they slowed, finally coming to a stop after only a few more moments. "Oh, Arceus, that felt so fucking good."

Jake blushed as he looked down at the girl he was still inside of. "It did." Jake moaned and slowly pulled himself out of her.

"Want to do it again sometime?" Amy looked up at him and winked. Jake blushed even more at that.

"S-sure, if you want."

Amy nodded. "I live in dorm R-16. If you ever want to come by, assuming I'm not fucking my roommate, you're free to come in and fuck me. Hell, I'd be up for a threesome if you're into that. Not sure if my roommate would be, though. I'd have to ask him."

Jake quickly pulled his swimming trunks back on, his face still beat red, if not more so. "S-sounds like fun."

Amy sat herself down on her towel. "I'd invite you to stay and play some more, but I'm guessing you have staff member-y things to do, don't you?"

Jake nodded. "Though, I will say I did enjoy our little moment there."

"Good." Amy moved a hand down and began to gently rub between her legs. "Still, if you ever want to play some more... Just let me know."

Jake nodded, then began to walk off. Amy sighed happily and lied back upon her towel. "That was amazing."


End file.
